Promises! Promises!
by KiiroKun
Summary: A short fanfiction of Rei Kagene x Reader. You meet a new student, whom you seem strangely close too. Have you met this guy somewhere?


"Argh! I'm going to be so late!" I yelled, grasping for breath as I gathered all my things and threw them into my bag. "Okay! I'm heading out!" I informed my mother, who just barely walked into the room. "Are you forgetting something, dear?" She smirked at me, showing me a colorful journal in her hand. I swiped it away from her quickly, slightly embaressed she might have read it. It's the one thing that I souly tell all my secrets to. Not even my own mother knows some of the things in here! I nodded and headed out. You could say, I was running for dear life. If I was late again for class, the teacher would scold me for hours. As I was trying to keep my eyes on where I was going, I was also trying to squeeze in my journal in my backpack. Just when I thought it was safely tucked away, dumb me forgot to zip my bag, so little did I know, I dropped one of my most important life-lines. As I got to the school, I could already hear the bell ring throughout the building. I slowed my pace and sighed. "Just great..."

I silently walked into the attendence office. It's kind of sad I already know the process of tardiness so well, I thought to myself as I waited for the woman at the desk to attend to me. "Yes, you just keep going down this hall and take a right here then-" The woman explained to the boy in front of me. She stopped half way to take a look at me. She sighed an amused smile. "I see you're back as usual, _." She laughed. I shrugged and rubbed my head awkwardly, "Yep! Nothing unusual about that!". Her smile faded and she looked to bottom right corner of her computer screen. "Well, tell you what. Since you're not that late, I'll give you a deal. This young man right here is in your class. Take him with you and show him the way, and I'll write you an excuse. Deal?" She proposed to me. It didn't take long for me to nod to the idea. Grabbing the slip of paper she gave me to show to the teacher, I made my way to the door. "You coming?" I asked him, motioning him to come along.

He wasn't the most talkative companion. But, I'm not sure if it was because he was shy or just not interested. "So..uh.. I'm _ _." I muttered, not sure if I should even say anything. He looked at me, a bit surprised, as if he wasn't expecting me to talk to him. His eyes were very breath taking, they were like golden stars just staring right through me. He glanced away and sighed. "..My name is Kagene Rei." I looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sure I heard that name before. But where?" I questioned myself. "Maybe we met.. or maybe you've heard about my sister, Kagene Rui?" He asked me. I clapped my hands together, and exclaimed happily, "I think I remember! My mother was talking about her. Why, I wonder..? But, where is she? Wasn't she going to transfer here or something? That's what mom said.". He nodded, explaining she was sick at home. After about one more minute of talking, we arrived at class. I knocked softly, still kind of nervous of getting the 'Oh you're late! Blah, blah, blah." I opened the door, and there my teacher was giving me that stern look again. "Already assuming? I have a note, sir!" I complained, handing him the note. I waved my hand to tell Rei to come along in. After he entered, I became like a robot, programmed to do daily routines, I made my way to my seat near the window and sat down. "Okay then. So class, as you can see we have a new student. Welcome, mister Kagene Rei." The teacher said half-heartedly. I rolled my eyes, knowing he just wants to get back to his boring lesson. "Kagene Rei, you can go ahead and choose any empty seat." He explained, heading back to the board to finish whatever he was teaching. I looked around the class. There was three seats empty for him to choose from, one was to the right of me, one was over near where the 'popular' girls were and another was near Len Kagamine, only one of the most popular boys, also my impossible crush. I could already see the girls primping themselves up and fluffing their hair and what not. "Uh, we have an empty spot here Rei." "Yeah come sit here!" Two of the girls pestered. I sighed, figuring he'd probably take them up on the offer. I just turned my head to look out the window. Just another day I guess...

"Is that where you choose to sit?" The teacher asked Rei. I figured I'd have to see where he chose to be sooner or later. Turning my head to look, I couldn't help but feel and bit flustered and suprised he sat by me. I looked down at my desk, quietly, feeling my face burn up a little. "Yes, I like this spot." Rei answered solmnely. I didn't say much for about half class. The class didn't really help me get things off my mind either. We were basically just listening to the teacher. I reached into my bag, thinking I should get my journal before I die of boredom. I looked all through my bag. I went a bit crazy, you could say. "Journal. Journal..." I kept mumbling to myself, feeling a bit anxious. "What are you looking for?" Rei whispered to me, making me get startled. "Ah- Uh.. my..journal." I replied quietly, trying not to be heard by the teacher.

*Cough* *Cough*

I looked over the heads of other students. One of the girls pointed at me and laughed softly. She worded something, which I'm guessing was 'looking for something?'. My eyes widen to see her holding a colorful journal in her hand. Just as that happened, a bell rang. The teacher turned to the class with a sigh of relief. "Finally." I could see him mutter under his breath. He let us go, and immediantly I walked over to the leaving girls. "Hey!" I yelled at them, trying to snatch my journal back. Damn my shortness! "Oh! _! Isn't this a pleasant surprise!" The girls laughed. "Come on! Give it back. Please." I whined. "Get on your knees, then maybe I will! Wait.. no I won't! Hahaha! Besides, I already read it." She jerked me around like a toy. "Hey Len~! Guess who has a crush on you!" She yelled across the hall to a blonde, blue eyed boy. He looked over at the journal, then at me. You can just imagine how red-faced I became. I could already feel tears forming in my eyes of embaressment, so I covered my face. Just about as he was going to walk over here, a voice spoke. "I'll be taking this, thank you very much." A boy's voice sternly said. Shocked, I was just about to try and see who it was, but before I could see anyone, I felt myself being pulled away by my hand. Everything was so fast I could barely grasp on who he was. As soon as we got to a less crowded place, he handed me my journal. He looked at me and sighed, wiping away the persistant tears that still hanged around. Those golden eyes.. I suddenly realized who was being so caring to me. "Rei.." I mumbled. Trying to mutter some words out. All I could do was think.

Why, why do I feel so close to you..? I just met you.. I shouldn't be so flustered and.. ugh. Why are you so kind to me? I just met you! It must be I'm mistaking you're kindness for feelings.. Yes, that must be it... But, for some reason.. I'm hoping I'm wrong.

"...You can't remember when we first met, can you?" Rei sighed. I widen my eyes, feeling a bit like he had just read my mind. "We've met before?" I asked, trying to remember. He shook his head, and grabbed my hand once again, leading me off school grounds to a nearby park. "First day here and you're already roaming off campus?" I laughed awkwardly.. "Keep onto the subject, _." He snapped, poking me in the arm. I sighed. Might as well try to remember. The park wasn't that crowded, and it was a fairly old park. I used to come here and play everyday as a child. "Hm.. well, now that I think about it. This park, I used to hang out with twins, I think. Yes, twins...We used to play together and.. I made a promise when they were getting ready to move.. to-" I stutterted trying to remember. Damn my cloudy mind! "You made a promise with me, _. I'm actually a bit hurt your forgot." Rei sighed softly. We sat on a bench and mustered over what I forgot. Apparently, that was a lot.

-Flashback 10 years ago (5 years old)-

"Rei! Rui!" I yelled, running towards the sandbox, where two black haired twins sat. "_!" Rui yelled my name teary eyed. She jumped up from her spot, giving me a big hug. "Huh? What's wrong, Rui?" I asked curiously, wiping her tears. "Mommy said were leaving! We can't play no more, _!" She answered, making arrows run through my small child heart. I didn't have much time to feel hurt, Rui didn't want to leave on a sad notice, so me, her, and Rei played together for the rest of the day. Rui, was always so good at playing tag. She was so fast. When the sun started getting ready, Me and Rui stood there consoling each other, we knew that it'd be time for us to split apart soon. Finally, Rei and Rui were called to go. I was getting ready to go back to my mother, feeling a bit sad to even continue playing, when I heard a faint voice call me to wait. I turned around to see Rei standing there, a little bit flusterous. "_.. I thought over this very long. Me and you, we are close right? W-well.. promise me something..." he started, nervously trying to get the words out. I walked closer to him and nodded, with big puppy eyes. "Yes?" He shook his head and sighed. "When we get older and if we see each other again. We'll always be there to protect each other. I-I mean...I like you, _. I want to stay with you." He finished, looking to the ground, not sure of what I would say I'm guessing. But I couldn't help but smile and hug him.

-flashback end-

"Then I said, I like you too.. And we pinky promised, right?" I laughed to myself. Rei smiled and looked away. "I'm glad you remember now." He said. I guess I just reassured him, I'm keeping that promise. Not being able to help myself, I hugged onto him. "Rei. Thank you for being there for me even until this day." He just looked at me, quietly. He pushed me off and stood up, motion me to stand up too. "Hey, _. Let's make another promise." He shrugged, turning a bit red. I nodded and just waited to what he wanted to say. He grabbed my hands and smiled. "Let's promise..that when we get older, let's get.." He was struggling to spit it out. But, I think was starting to get an idea of what he was going to say. I leaned closer to him and nodded. "Yes?" I asked, with eyes full of hope and curiousity. He laughed softly and shook his head. "You..you're honestly too much to even handle." He said, leaning towards me, letting our lips meet. I guess, I wasn't too surprised, but that didn't stop me from burning up red and making myself look like a human tomato. As our lips disconnected, he grinned at me. "When we get older, I'm going to marry you. No excuses." He demanded. I laughed and held onto him. "I wouldn't even dream of making excuses." We let go of our embrace and he pointed to the journal on the bench.

"You should write that down. Write, "I, _, am officially Kagene Rei's wife-to-be."

"So when we get older, I'll be your wife..hm..I'm fine with that!"

"Promise?"

"Pinky Promise!"

This boy.. why..

Why do I love him so much?

Easy. Because he's mine.


End file.
